


[podfic] Oversight

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Phil's working smarter, not harder.





	[podfic] Oversight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oversight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333219) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Fic** : Oversight

 **Author** : sabinelagrande

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti 

**Length** : 3:58

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 3,64 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jpopplxh54zlvf8/sabinelagrande+-+Oversight+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/5v0xgdmn)


End file.
